


Say Something

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Making Love, Missions Gone Wrong, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Requited Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward are on a dangerous mission in which everything that can go wrong does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_gunlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gunlady/gifts).



> Ally prompted Ward going into a grief-rage because he thinks Skye is dead (and some other things but this what I went with so deal with it) and because of Annie’s help I think I took it too far, oopsie ( ~~and you knew this wasn’t going to be a drabble you twat so don’t play cute with me enjoy the frick fracking fluff my ass you wanted them to do the do didn’t you i know you don’t lie to me~~ ). We’re going to pretend for this that Skye and Ward kissed in that coat closet and Garrett got to the Fridge just fine and he returned to the team and they’re busy taking down Hydra cells and haven’t had time for that drink and yeah fuck Hydra basically.

“Skye!” Grant yelled as he ran down a narrow hallway. His mag was empty, he’d dropped his Icer, there were at least five Hydra agents on his ass, and he was bleeding from a GSW in his side; things were _bad_.

Her voice came through on the com through static. Great now the damn coms were going down but at least he knew she was safe.

“Please tell me you got what we came for,” he grumbled as one of those bastards hit him in the side. He elbowed him and began taking on all five of them at once. He’d beat worse odds, not with a bullet in him, but he’d make do.

“Hard drive…in the van…” was all he could make out.

“Fuck,” he muttered because he had no idea what she was saying and because there were more agents closing in on him. There was only one choice really. He eyed a window at the end of the hall. Sure they were three floors up but he’d survived worse, right?

He fought harder and managed to get free and he made a run for it. A moment later glass shattered around him as he broke through the window. He landed with a hard thud and though he landed on his feet he knew a torn ligament when he felt one.

Fuck this day and this mission and everything, really.

Suddenly the ground shook as a loud explosion rang through the air. He turned to find the entire top half of the building in flames.

“SKYE!” He yelled into the com, terrified. That wasn’t one of hers. He knew it wasn’t one of hers because hers would have taken out the whole building and only she had the detonator. He could see the van and she wasn’t in it which meant-

His stomach dropped.

“No.”

He didn’t give a shit that he’d just jumped through a building to escape and that he had too many injuries to count, he ran back into the burning building. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. When he’d left her she was on the fourth floor hacking their mainframe, he’d gone off to lead them away from her, what if-

Just the thought of living in a world without her in it was enough to send him into a rage.

He punched the first Hydra agent he saw because he didn’t have a gun and because he needed to hit something. How many of these bastards were there? Every damn time he took one out ten more showed up. He knocked out a total of seven as he made his way up the floors searching for her.

Skye was smart and fast and a good agent, surely she’d gotten out of there and she was just hiding out somewhere, right?

“SKYE!” He yelled into the com again as if it would magically make his com work. She couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t survive without her. She wasn’t just his rookie; he _loved_ her. She was the most important thing in this world to him. If she died he would die and he would take down every bastard in this place with him.

He felt the air leave his lungs as he realized she could very well be gone.

He was going to throw up.

“GRANT!”

He turned to find Skye with a gun to her head and everything went red.

“Behind you!”

His fists flew and he disarmed one of the agents and began shooting. When he went for the big rescue he found she didn’t need him. She’d disarmed her captor and he was on the floor with a bullet in the knee. Grant grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms quickly.

“Don’t do that to me again.”

“You’re crying.”

“I thought you were dead,” he yelled hysterically.

Skye eyed him with affection for a brief second. “Well, we’re both going to be if we don’t get out of here, right now.”

He released her and kept hold of her hand as they made a run for it. At least he had a weapon again. They made it to the van in one piece and he reached into her vest and grabbed the detonator.

“Ward, no, it’ll kill everyone.”

He met her eyes. He knew she tried to avoid the loss of human life at all costs but it was his job to eliminate threats. “I’m sorry Skye, but I have orders.”

She closed her eyes as he pressed the button. The van shook as the building exploded behind them and when he turned back to Skye she was crying.

He reached for her but she shoved him away angrily.

“Just drive!”

He didn’t like seeing her like this but he had to get them out of there. He didn’t know how many of them had gotten out of there and if they’d have a tail or not. He floored it and drove her towards a S.H.I.E.L.D. hideout where they could call the team and patch themselves up before switching out vehicles and heading back to the base when it was daylight and there were more cars on the road.

They couldn’t ditch the van like he’d planned; there was no way they would make it on foot with his injuries. He parked it a hundred yards from the underground bunker they’d be hiding out in and hoped its hidden location would keep them safe. He’d set fire to the damn thing when they left.

Grant hobbled out of the car but Skye stayed put, still sobbing. He sighed and flung her door open. They needed to get inside _now_. He didn’t have time for this.

“Skye, come one.”

She shook her head furiously and refused to look at him.

“Skye-“ He reached for her and she shoved him off of her. “Skye now is not the tim-“

“WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THEM!” Now she was out of the car but she was hitting him in the chest; _great_.

“Skye, now is not the-“

She sobbed. “That’s what the Fridge is for! We arrest them! They serve time! We save the ones we can-“

“They were beyond saving-“

“You don’t know that!”

He grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. He stared down at her. He understood why she was upset, he did, but she had to know that if it came down to her or anyone else in this world he would always choose _her_. “They were a threat, Skye. There was no saving them. We were set-up to be killed, you get that, right? They were there to kill us. If I hadn’t blown the place up they would have come after us and you’d be in danger. Now, please calm down and don’t make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you to safety. I don’t mind playing the hero but I’m pretty sure my body can’t handle that right now.”

She sniffled and looked him over. Her eyes landed on his bloody torso and she gasped.

“You’ve been shot.”

“Yes-“

She hit him again.

“You were shot and you went back in that building? Are you insane?!”

He sighed. She never made anything easy.

“Put me down!” She yelled the moment he threw her over his shoulder. He was glad she weighed next to nothing or he’d be done for right now.

Grant did put her down, once they were underground and secured inside the bunker. He dropped her onto the small cot like a ragdoll and she huffed in annoyance before standing and shoving him into a chair.

“Sit,” she ordered as she dug around for a med kit.

He sat in silence as she patched him up and tried not to grin as she ranted about what an idiot he was. When she was done he gently took her hand and pulled her between his legs. “Are you done yelling at me?”

“No. What in the hell were you thinking? You could have _died_.”

He gave her a sad smile and reached up to touch her face. “I thought you were dead, Skye.”

“So you decided to-“ She blinked. “ _Oh_.”

He pulled her down so their foreheads were touching. “And even if you weren’t…I would never leave you on your own like that. I know you can take care of yourself but…” he never got to finish because her mouth was on his.

She was in his lap a moment later and his fingers were in her hair as a small moan escaped him. They’d only kissed twice before: once in that closet and once when he’d joined the team at the Providence base after she’d flung herself into his arms and kissed him until he lost the ability to breathe. There had been no time since to get a moment alone let alone figure out what this was but he didn’t care. He’d take whatever she was willing to give him and he was very much enjoying what she was giving him right now.

“Never do that again,” she whispered as she broke the kiss.

“I will.” He wasn’t going to lie to her to make her feel better. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. “But if you promise to stop almost dying, then yeah, I won’t.”

She laughed and it came out more like a sob and he kissed her again, not wanting her to cry. Skye ran her hands over his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“We almost died,” she whispered in-between kissing him.

“Get used to it. It’s the job.”

He hated that she was a part of this now. The danger never went away and each time she was in it he was going to lose his mind. This was why falling for your partner was a bad idea. But he had and he’d fallen hard.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him harshly before pulling away. Skye stared down at him for a long moment before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

“Skye,” he whispered as he ran his hand up her arm. She was beautiful and he wanted this but he didn’t want to do this because she was having a ‘we almost died’ crisis.

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing,” she whispered before taking his face in her hands once more and kissing him. She bit down on his lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and the moment her fingers moved into his hair he knew he was a goner.

He wrapped his arms around her middle and stood. If they were going to do this they weren’t going to do it in a goddamn chair.

They fell onto the cot and he ripped off what was left of her clothing. She reached for his belt but he pushed her hands away. “Later,” he mumbled onto her lips before leaving them and kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts and ran his tongue in a circle around her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Skye moaned and writhed beneath him as she lightly ran her nails over his back and into his hair. The moment they brushed across his scalp he let out a groan. If the sight of her naked wasn’t enough to get him hard now he was completely ready to go.

He moved his lips to her other nipple and slipped his hand between her thighs. A whimper escaped her lips as he pressed his fingers against her wet cunt. He kissed her torso to keep from chuckling at how simultaneously adorable and sexy she was.

Grant trailed his lips over her stomach. A moment later his tongue replaced his fingers. She whimpered again, this time followed by a ‘yes’. He took his time, tasting her in long, slow strokes, and waited until she begged to bring his fingers up to stroke her clit. When she came he slipped two fingers into her and found her G-spot.

Skye cried out as she came again, using curses he’d never heard before, and dug her nails into his ass so hard he was sure she’d broken skin. Before she could come down he ran his tongue over her again while fucking her with his fingers.

She drew her nails up his back and writhed beneath him, shaking her head. “Grant, no, I can-fuck, fuck, faster.” She bit her lip and moved her fingers into his hair before pushing him closer while she arched her back and pressed into his mouth.

He glanced up at her with a smirk in his eyes. She was beautiful and seeing her lose control like this left his cock twitching with anticipation. He knew he could do this all night, make her come so many times she’d black out and his mouth would be stained with the taste of her but he needed to be inside of her.

Grant removed his fingers and Skye whined in protest. “Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you,” he promised as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, shoving her thighs further apart for better access. He ducked his head and took her clit between his teeth and rolled his tongue over it.

“You fucking bastard!” She cried as she shuddered beneath him. “Are you trying to kill me?” She hissed while he chuckled. “Please, Grant-“ Her breath hitched in her throat as her flicked his tongue over her clit again. She pressed her fingertips into his scalp and moaned. “Fuck me,” she begged. “ _Please_.”

He was glad they were alone because when she came it was with a mix of sobbing and screaming curses followed by his name and if Coulson were here to overhear this he’d be a dead man.

Grant kissed his way up her body and pulled her against his chest so he could kiss her. She trembled in his arms and he brushed away a few stray tears before moving his fingers into her hair. He held her head gently and pressed kisses to her face.

“Say something, sweetheart, I need to know you’re still with me.”

Skye nodded and kissed him, biting his tongue in the process. He moaned and held her closer so he could explore her mouth. She reached for his belt but he caught her hand. Her hands were shaking; she still hadn’t recovered from the three orgasms he’d given her.

“Soon,” he whispered as he lowered her onto the mattress and moved his lips to her neck and trailed kisses along her pulse point. Once it slowed and her heavy breathing ceased he pulled back to gaze down at her. He gently traced her jaw as he studied her. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes wide and fuck he loved her.

“Are you with me?” He whispered, needing to make sure this was still what she wanted.

Skye gave him one of her stubborn looks and reached for his belt again. This time it came off and she quickly freed his aching cock. She glanced at it appreciatively before meeting his eyes. “Like I said, Grant, fuck me already, will you?”

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She impatiently shoved down his pants and he kicked them off as he pulled her closer. She shot him a hungry look before taking his lip between hers and sucking lightly. He groaned and pressed his forehead against hers. Why hadn’t they done this sooner?

“Skye, if you want me to fuck you then you need to stop,” he warned as she stroked him.

“Then get to it,” she pouted. “We almost died, remember? Don’t you want to show me what it means to be alive?” Her eyes twinkled and she failed to hide a grin.

He growled and hitched her leg over his back so he could press himself against her. She was hot as hell when she was cheeky and it didn’t hurt that she was naked and wet for him and that he’d wanted to be with her since the moment he saw her in that van.

“Shit…condom,” he muttered as he realized S.H.I.E.L.D. probably didn’t stock those in its safe houses.

Skye brushed her lips over his. “Shh, I have the implant,” she whispered as she pulled him closer by the back of the neck.

He figured as much but children weren’t the only things they had to be worried about. “Yes, but-“

Skye took his face in her hands and met his eyes. “I trust you,” she whispered.

He stared down at her in awe and shock. That was a lot of trust to have in someone. “Skye, are you-“

She pressed two fingers to his mouth. “Do we have anything to worry about? Because I’m clean, but if you’re not-”

“No, I am-“

“Good,” she whispered as she kissed him. Skye pressed her hands against his chest and it wasn’t until he was sitting back with her climbing into his lap to straddle him while shoving him back onto the cot that he realized she’d completely taken control.

He gently ran a hand down her back, resting them on her waist, and broke their kiss. “Skye,” he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, wondering how he’d gotten this lucky. He didn’t deserve her and one day she was going to realize that. He gazed up at her through heavy eyelids and pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose. “We don’t have to do this.” He wanted to be sure because he knew once they did this he would never be able to let her go and he didn’t want her to have doubts.

She took his face in her hands and gaze down into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone,” he answered immediately, not needing to think about it.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “And what do _you_ want?”

“Me?”

She nodded.

He slid his hands into her hair and lovingly held her head. “What I want…” he sighed. “What I want is to stay here with you and pretend that the outside world doesn’t exist. But it does ex-“ She shot him a ‘look’. He shook his head with a small smile. She didn’t even bother to hide she knew how much power she held over him. He was at her mercy.  “ _You_ ; all I want it to be with you,” he whispered while lightly massaging his fingers into her scalp.

“How about you? What do you want?”

Skye smiled and leaned in so their noses were just barely touching. She took his hands in hers, linking their fingers together, and held their joined hands between their chests. “This,” she replied faintly. “Us.” Skye reached up with one hand, keeping the other in his, and brushed her fingers over his cheek. “You’re what I want, Grant.”

All of his lingering doubts faded away and he pressed his mouth to hers. He took Skye in his arms and flipped their bodies so he could press her into the cot. He slipped into her and groaned into her mouth. She felt fucking amazing wrapped around him, better than he could have ever imagined. He linked their hands together and held them over her head. This wasn’t just sex this was something more, something new for him; this was what they meant by making love. It was tender and beautiful and though it lacked the fervor of their foreplay he still made sure to get her off (again) before giving in and spilling into her (there was no way in hell he’d ever let himself come before her).

Grant pulled her into his arms after as he lay back on the tiny cot and buried his face in her hair as he traced small squiggles on her back. Skye nuzzled his chest and he closed his eyes, taking comfort in their silent post-bliss haze.

He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her but he didn’t want to scare her off. And he’d never spoken those words to anyone in his entire life and when he finally did say them he wanted the timing to be right. He’d know when she felt the same, right?

Skye lifted her head and gave him a short kiss. She stared up at him with an expression he’d never seen before and he realized this was it.

_Shit._

“Grant, I-“

A loud vibration made them both jump, prepared to make a run for it, but Grant sighed when he realized it was his satellite phone. He pulled Skye against him and he laid back. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s just-“

He shot up in a panic.

_Shit._

“I forgot to check in with Coulson. May’s going to murder me.” Coulson has been very explicit when he’d detailed all the ways May could torture a man before reminding him to keep Skye safe. He hadn’t been sure then if that was some sort of threat but he was sure now. Or maybe he was sure he’d be dead if either of them knew he’d forgotten all about their mission because he’d been inside of their darling agent.

Skye hopped off the bed and he couldn’t even enjoy the sight because he was beating himself up for allowing himself to compromise the work. The job came…well, no, Skye came first, but the job was still important. The job was how he’d continue to keep her safe, he needed to do it right.

“A.C.” She answered and held up a finger before he could even open his mouth. “Yeah, no. I understand sir. I’m sorry, it’s just-no I’m fine but Ward-He’s alive, sir. He’s got some injuries,” she made a face as she stared at his shoulder and he glanced down to find a large purpling bruise that he hadn’t had earlier. How hard had she been sucking and biting while they made love? Being reminded that she could hurt him was a huge turn-on and he couldn’t wait to have a proper sparring session when they weren’t on the clock.

“I patched him up but he’ll need a doctor-“ She held up a finger again, knowing he was about to argue. He frowned. That knowing him too well thing was cute when she wasn’t using it to boss him around. “It’s my fault, A.C., he’s laid out pretty bad right now; I’m the one who forgot to check in.”

“Skye,” he hissed, not wanting her to take the blame for him.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed ‘Grant please’.

“Yeah, don’t worry, things went south but we got what we needed and Grant got us to the safe house.” Her face went white for a moment and then he could see her nostrils flare and he knew what was coming next. “Yes, he did complete your orders. How _could_ you? Yes I know this is the-no we’re discussing this-A.C.?”

Skye opened her mouth in shock and stared at the phone before throwing it back into their pack. “He hung up on me! Can’t you believe that? Why are you smirking?”

Grant took her hand and pulled her back into bed. “You’re cute when you’re angry-oh, there it is, the nose thing.” He kissed her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust.

“I haven’t forgotten I’m mad at the both of you.”

“Want to show me how mad?”

Skye playfully slapped his chest and he winced. Now that they weren’t high on the endorphins of sex his injuries were becoming painfully clear to him once more. Skye’s face softened and she kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, I forgot-“

“It’s okay, come here, we were in the middle of something important when he called.”

“We were,” she asked skeptically as he pulled her back against his chest and held her protectively.

“Yes,” he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Skye seemed to catch on because she turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest. “Is this part of my training?” She teased.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Yes, it’s a lesson in enjoying the little things.”

“Because we can die?”

“We can but I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Because you’d go all ragey and death wishy if I did?”

Grant shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Don’t think we’re not going to have a long fight about what happened back there.”

He held her tighter and kissed her temple. That wouldn’t be the only thing they had to talk about later. The moment had passed but he knew when it came again they would both be ready to say the words.

“Whatever you say, rookie.”


End file.
